Awena Seer
by YanZi
Summary: Awena is about to start her life at Hogwarts, meeting new friends, having interesting lessons..etc..but she is also a seer who doesn't know the trouble she is getting herself into.


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it..ok? sighhhhhhh.....I don't own Hogwarts and all the characters you know, just the new ones I own.  
  
A/N: Just taking a break from the exams and writing this. Hope you enjoy it, even if you don't...There's nothing I can do for you..If you think the plot sucks, I'm sorry, my head is kinda stuffed right now~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is the first day of school I am both excited and nervous. I know I sound very typical but all this nerves is really getting to me. Last night as I packed I worried about my father, what he was going to do without me. I hope he remembers to take his medicine. Just then when we got to the station he looked at me and smiled and said "Hey Awena, don't worry. You're going to have a great time, trust me. I had the best time of my life over at Hogwarts and I know you will too." He hugged me and I could almost hear his tears falling on my shoulders though he didn't actually cry. I knew he wouldn't let me see him sad, and as I expected when we broke apart he was smiling again. He can be so strong but still I worry about him. I know he still misses mum even though he never mentions it. Oh I have to go now, I can feel the snack trolley coming this way and I'm really hungry.   
  
Note to self: First letter to dad, remind him to take the medicine.  
  
anyway,I'll write more if I can later.  
  
Love,  
  
Awena  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello, dear, anything off the trolleys?"   
  
"Mmmmm......I would like some cakes but I know you don't have them today.." I said without thinking.  
  
The lady's mouth fell open.  
  
"Oh. I mean, ermmmmm...I heard it from the other students."  
  
"Oh, ok dear."  
  
"I'll take 3 packs of Chocolate Frogs."  
  
I ate them silently. The train was moving steadily now and I could hear laughter from the other compartments. I looked out of the window and saw the beautiful sky outside. It's the perfect day.   
  
"Hi."  
  
I turned around to see a girl with black hair and dark eyes looking at me, she seemed a bit Asian.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I'm sorry, all the other compartments are full and I don't know anybody." She looked hopefully at me.  
  
"Yeah, sure, help yourself. " I waved at the empty seats. I suddenly have a flashback of an incident that had happened here 23 years ago. A black-haired boy with green eyes invited a new friend to come and sit down in this very same compartment. That boy looked strangely familiar and he had a little scar on his forehead....Oh my god. It's Harry Potter. And his best friend Ron Weasley. Well, I'm not surprised to see a vision. But about my father? Wow.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
I stumbled back to reality. "Oh...yes?"   
  
"I was just saying, hi, my name is Edda Thomas."  
  
I smiled. "My name is Awena Potter."  
  
"Potter? That's strange, according to my uncle there hasn't been any Potters since Harry Potter himself......Then you must be...related to him?"  
  
"Yes. He's my father."  
  
"Your father? Have you heard of Dean Thomas? He's my uncle and he's your father's friend, of the same year."  
  
"Yes, I think I've heard of him."  
  
"Wow. So you must really want to be in Gryffindor right?"  
  
"Yes, as my father had said "IT'S THE BEST HOUSE THERE IS AWENA!!".....well, if I go home a Hufflepuff he'll have my head."  
  
"Haaahaa...I can imagine. My uncle said that if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor I might as well leave. I mean, it couldn't be *that* bad right?"  
  
"True."  
  
We spent the rest of the trip talking when a prefect came into the compartment suggesting we change into our robes.  
  
"Hey Edda, your name is pretty special. What does it mean?"  
  
"Oh, it's Germen. It means, "with clear goals". I guess it means that I have clear goals or something."  
  
"Haahaaa...I feel happy for you. I don't have any goals at the moment."  
  
"So..what does your name mean?"  
  
"It's Welsh. I'll tell you what it means later...someday..."  
  
"Someday? Okkkkkkk...when?"  
  
"You'll know when."  
  
She raised one eyebrow at me. I grinned and threw my hat at her. Then we felt the engine stop and the train stopped. We got off and I felt my stomach clench into a ball. Then I saw Hagrid.  
  
"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Awena?"  
  
The cry was the same. The face was the same. Hagrid has visited us several times and I love him very dearly as my father had loved him. I had another flashback of my father getting off the train and greeting Hagrid.  
  
"Hello Hagrid, tell me, do you use the same tone and same sentence everytime you greet first-years?"  
  
"mm...they're more o'less the same.."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"C'mon, follow me!!!!! Firs'-years!"  
  
We turned the corner and saw Hogwarts, the mighty castle on the hill. It was just as I imagined it. We got on some boats and sailed safely to the other side. As we entered the entrance hall I took a deep breath.   
  
The great doors opened and we were hit by light from torches. The entrance hall was very grand, everything was tall and huge......we all looked around in amazment. Then we stopped.   
  
"Awena, can you believe this? It's so magnificent."  
  
"Yeahhhh.."  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped out from the hall and gave us the instructions and we followed her into the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
5 months later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't *believe* Snape. I mean, I just spilled a little posion on Malfoy, it won't kill."  
  
"Edda, you tipped the whole cauldron over her. And it was still a posion. It was pretty dangerous."  
  
"Oh come on, Madame Promfey could fix her in 2 seconds, that stupid brat."  
  
"True."  
  
"Anyway, I can't believe that "........more swearing........."would give me a full week of detention. Like I don't have enough stuff to do."  
  
"Get over it, Edda, you'll have to go anyway."  
  
But Edda still looked furious.  
  
"What did Desdemona say to you anyway? To make you do that."  
  
She stopped and looked at me, I could see that she was deciding if she should tell me or not. "She called your father a name."  
  
I dropped my books. I closed my eyes tight in fury.  
  
"That good for nothing b-"  
  
"Awena! It's ok, I got back, remember?"  
  
"Oh Edda! I'm so sorry, I should be the one at detention."  
  
"It's ok, really, I'm used to detention. And on the bright side, I have half of them with Hagrid."  
  
"Haa...ok..." I hugged her and picked up my books.  
  
As I stood up a boy bumped into me and I saw a vision........................A girl falling off a cliff, crying for help...............  
  
"Wait!!!!" I cried taking hold of the boy's arm. He turned around. He had black hair and strangely, bright bright blue eyes. I could feel Edda staring at me from behind..  
  
"What?" The boy looked at me confusingly. Now as I looked closely the girl from my vision looked a bit like him...with the black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I'm Awena Potter. You are?"  
  
"Astin Waine." He was still staring at me and also looking at my hand still grabbing his arm.  
  
I let go of him. "Sorry....erm...Astin? Do you happen to have a little sister?"  
  
"Yeah........Hey! You're Harry Potter's daughter from Gryffindor."  
  
"Yes.....umm....Is your home anywhere near a cliff?"  
  
"Yes!!! How'd you know? You.."  
  
"Oh no....Your sister is in danger. She is going fall off the cliff please please trust me I'm never wrong, or I've never been wrong. Please write home and tell her not to go near the cliff. There's still time."  
  
He stared disbelievingly at me for a second but he ran off towards the direction of the Owlery.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Now can you tell me why you keep doing this?" Edda said as she helped me pick up my books.  
  
"Keep doing what?"  
  
"Oh don't play stupid with me. You know what I mean, all that mysterious things you see."  
  
I looked at her. Surely I should have realised she would notice. But not so soon. Come to think of it...it's been 5 months and the girl is not stupid.  
  
"Ok...I'll tell you. Come over here." I said as we stepped into the Gryffindor common room having narrowly escaped Peeves. I guided her to our favourite chairs infront of the fire (also my father's favourite chairs.). "You know my name. And how I told you I'll tell you what it means."  
  
"Yeah. So now's the time?"  
  
"Yes. I guess so."  
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
I took a deep breath. "Awena means "seer" in Welsh."  
  
"YOU'RE A SE---"  
  
"Shhhhhhh! Yes.." I said clasping my hand over her mouth."God, Edda, quiet down."  
  
"okokkk.." She shot dirty looks at the people who were staring at us, personally I wouldn't blame them.  
  
"It runs in my blood." I continued. "My dad's great-great-grandmother or something was one."  
  
"Oooooo~ Cool. Can you predict something for me?"  
  
"No. I can't just *see* anytime I want to. It has to come naturally."  
  
"Ohhh, ok, tell me when you do."  
  
"Ok.Whatever.Let's get some homework done."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After 2 years.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Astin turned out to be a Ravenclaw. Even though I knew that fate can not be meddled in I told him about his little sister. He mailed his mum just in time because when his mum received the letter she had just sent his sister outside to play a few seconds ago. She managed to rush outside and rescue the poor girl slipping from the cliff. He thanked me for saving him and his mum baked me a cake...? (talk about being grateful). Anyway, turns out he's an ok person and we became good friends. Edda thinks he is very strange but I like him ok. Our 1st and 2nd year was quite eventless and I was hoping that this year would be more exciting.  
  
"Anyway, and then Hart said, "So what can we do Professor Snape? She just *fell* into the cauldron herself." and then Snape got all purple and gave Hart 2 full weeks of detention."  
  
Everyone was laughing. We were sitting outside on the lawn, it's lunch time and everyone's just enjoying a nice october afternoon. By "we", I mean the usual Gryffindor/Ravenclaw group. Actually the *only* Gryffindor/Ravenclaw group. There's me, Edda, Astin, Hart (Ravenclaw), Fabian (Gryffindor), Faith (Ravenclaw). Hart is the funny one and popular among the female species(age range 3-60). Faith is the quiet and easygoing blonde. Fabian is just plain smart with his huge glasses.  
  
I smiled at them. Dad was right, this is really my second home.  
  
"Awena? You don't find it funny?" Astin looked at me.  
  
"I do I do."  
  
"Oh you know her, her smile equals her laughter. I've never heard her like LAUGH." Edda poked me in the arm.   
  
"Edda! You have heard me laugh."  
  
"Like the creepy little giggle of yours? That's laughing!?"  
  
Everybody bursted into laughter again...I just smiled.=)  
  
"Come to think of it, you do do that a lot lately, are you feeling alright?" Faith looked at me.  
  
"Yes, I'm ok. Just a bit tired."   
  
At the end of last year, I began to get tired everytime I *saw*. I dont' know why, it has never happened before. But one time I predicted the death of Professor Flitwick's niece and I was so tired I fainted and didn't wake up for 2 days. My father had sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore saying that I should not be *seeing* anymore. But I can't help it, and he knows it! Lately, I sense my father and Professor Dumbledore contacting each other very frequently. It's like they are up to something and they've been talking about me. I have little visions of their letters but I never see much. I hope it's nothing involving the Dark Lord. I've heard tales about him from a lot of people, my father talks about him as often as he talks about my mother which did not help.  
  
"Did you hear about the new kid in our house, our year?" Hart was just starting the conversation as he brushed his brown hair back watching the girls over by the lake.  
  
I looked up from the book I was reading.  
  
"Oh, yeah, the kid who was supposed to be really sick so he missed school but is now back?" Edda pulled at the grass.  
  
"Yeah, you do have your ways, eh Edda?" Hart looked impressed.  
  
"Ofcourse. Isn't he suppose to be really good-looking or something?" Edda twisted the wad of grass between her fingers.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen him but some 4th years have seen him coming out of Dumbledore's office." Astin looked at Hart. "Feel threatened?"  
  
"No. I have my own *very* loyal fans....I mean, friends." He said winking at the group of 2nd-years, the same group by the lake.  
  
"That is disgusting Hart. Seriously, you give them false hope, and even if you did consider any of them, you'll just drop them like a hot potato again like the other ten thousand members of the female population." Edda pointed at Hart like she was cursing him. "You're any woman's nightmare."  
  
At the beginning of this year, when they met, Edda and Hart dated for a while but they only lasted for 2 weeks. Edda described Hart as an inconsiderate slob with no respect for anybody. It was actually very amusing.  
  
"If you're jealous than you just have to ask, Edda, I still think you're very attractive." Hart shot Edda his "killing" look.  
  
"God, don't do that in public, it should be banned." Edda pretends to vomit and we all crack up. The only people who Hart tolerates are us, especially Edda. I think he still has feelings.  
  
They kept on going and by that time nobody was paying much attention to them. Faith and Faiban was in conversation about this article they read earlier and I was just reading my book. I scanned the page carefully.......my eyes landed on the word "death"........a sudden chill swept over me and I shivered and I fell into a vision.......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I couldn't move but I could see the night sky above me, the stars were out tonight making everything bright. I tried to lift my hands, but they were so heavy, I didn't have the strength to lift them. Then I closed my eyes and I felt my body lose weight........I was as light as a feather. I floated up into the air and turned around.......to find myself still lying on the ground, eyes closed..........I was holding a piece of razor.......blood stained my clothes......................a bleeding cut was seen on my wrist........the blood was still running..............I'm dead..................?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: well, tht's it...My first chapter...I hope you liked it...if you did Review me. If you didn't Review all the same...I wanna hear comments and what you think should happen next...anyway, if you do review me please excuse me for not updating for a long while to come because I have my exams coming...Thanksss*  
  
(ok, I've just made some adjustments...hope you like it.) 


End file.
